Unos Juegos Del Hambre Mas
by UnTavoMas
Summary: Si pierdo lo que mas amo, ¿Para que seguir viviendo?


Despertar cada mañana y ver tirados en el suelo, acomodados en un pequeño colchón viejo y roto a cuatro de tus seis hermanos, todos menores que yo, y aparentemente mucho más agotados, teniendo todos una cara de cansancio debido a la larga jornada que día a día realizamos obligatoriamente en el puerto, suele ser muy deprimente, pero instantáneamente llega a lo profundo de mi mente, un recuerdo muy doloroso que lo eh cargado día a día tratando de eliminarlo de mi ser, un recuerdo que desde el día que sucedió eh querido olvidarlo y no volver a pensar en el, hablo del recuerdo donde nuestro descarado e inconsciente padre nos abandonó en un momento donde necesitaba la consolación de un ser querido, un momento donde sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba, un momento donde mi corazón se desgarraba y sentía que perdía las fuerzas de latir, el momento donde mi honrada y hermosa madre decidió partir y estar en un lugar lleno de paz, que en este corrupto, injusto y traicionero mundo. Solo pensar eso hace que en mi interior se llene de unas fuerzas y energías que me dan ánimos para poder luchar por mis hermanos y poder sobrevivir en este campo de batalla al cual llamamos vida.

Diariamente me levanto muy temprano, solamente poniéndome un short, salgo decidido de nuestro humilde cuarto al cual llamo hogar, y me marcho rumbo a la playa, lugar donde puedo correr sobre la arena y puedo realizar un poco de ejercicio para poder mantenerme en forma. Al terminar de ejercitarme, siempre me agrada ver el amanecer, ver todos esos colores que iluminan el cielo, ver las olas que se crean poco a poco en este claro, limpio y lindo mar. Esta es la razón por la cual amo a mi distrito 4, pienso que es uno de los mejores doce distritos que existen en Panem, aunque no tenga idea de cómo son los demás, nosotros por ser el distrito pesquero, tenemos mucho cuidado para no contaminar el agua y poder mantenerlo limpio para que se pueda reproducir toda vida acuática posible. Si no fuera por el gran capitolio, que se queda con toda la pesca y nos esclaviza a trabajar para ellos, el distrito 4 sería un buen lugar para poder vivir, pero claro, que al igual no debería de existir los sádicos, malvados y mutiladores Juegos Del Hambre, que en ellos, la gente del capitolio se divierte y entretiene viendo cómo se matan doce niños y doce niñas que pelean hasta la muerte entre ellos en una arena hasta que solo quede uno vivo y se pueda proclamarlo vencedor de los juegos. Cada año los doce distritos eligen a un hombre y a una mujer entre las edades de 12 a 18 años que los representen, luego los mandan al capitolio donde los entrenan durante 4 días y luego los sueltan en el campo de batalla donde solo uno puede sobrevivir, y precisamente, mañana será ese día negro, donde se elegirá a los dos tributos que tendrán que luchar y combatir en los sangrientos Juegos Del Hambre. Yo tengo muchas posibilidades de ir, precisamente en este año mi nombre entrara a la tómbola 5 veces. Este año, en lo particular será muy preocupante, ya que ahora estará el nombre de cuatro de mis seis hermanos en la tómbola. Cuatro de ellos son niños y dos de ellos son dos hermosas niñas, el mayor de ellos se llama Jeff, tiene pelo café, ojos café y una estatura media, es un chico con tan solo 15 años de edad que nunca para de luchar hasta que logra obtener lo que desea, luego le sigue Cynthia, mi hermana con tan solo 14 años de edad, es una chica muy hermosa ala que siempre le gusta traer recogido su pelo, su cabello es color rubio, tiene unos ojos tan claros como el azul del mar, tiene muchas pecas en su cara y tiene la misma altura que su hermano Jeff, es una chica muy inteligente, es la que más se preocupa para racionar la poca comida que logramos obtener, y la más parecida a nuestra honrada madre, de ahí le siguen Jacob y Sonia, 2 gemelos con tan solo 12 años, los dos tienen color de pelo café y muchas pecas en su cara, son mucho más chaparros que Cynthia y Jeff, por separado son poco útiles, pero cuando trabajan juntos, obtienen lo que quieren y logran acabar el doble de rápido que cualquier otra persona, eh pensado que se comunican telepáticamente, se que es una tontería, pero mis sospechas son muy grandes, de los gemelos le sigue David, el con sus 11 años es muy fuerte, tanto su color de pelo como el de sus ojos es café, él es muy chaparrito pero siempre trata de ayudar a sus demás hermanos y se encarga de cuidar al bebe de todos nosotros, a nuestro hermanito Lucas, en realidad ya es un niño grandecito, tiene 8 años, pero, por ser el menor, suele tener mejores tratos que todos nosotros, su color de cabello es rubio, y tiene sus ojos azules como el cielo, la sonrisa de él nos contagia a todos, siempre me ha dicho que soy su héroe, que por mí, toda vía seguimos aquí, el me llama Rob, aunque mi nombre completo sea Robín, simplemente soy una persona alta, pelo castaño, con ojos azules y un cuerpo atlético, quien ama ver felices a sus seres queridos y siempre tratara de poner en sus rostros una sonrisa que me basta para poder alegrarme el día.

Caminando rumbo a mi hogar, decidí pasar por el bazar, un pequeño lugar donde comerciantes venden sus productos, que son los restos de las comidas que no les quiso comprar el capitolio y por lo cual lo venden, a un precio demasiado alto para ser productos viejos y apestosos. al caminar por las tiendas de frutería pude ver a unos cuantos metros a todos mis hermanos corriendo bastante rápido con comida en la mano, huyendo de Gordon, un malvado vendedor del bazar, robar para mi no ah sido un motivo para enorgullecernos, pero es algo que llegamos a la penosa necesidad de hacer cuando nos escasea la comida y no logramos obtener dinero para comprarla, esta vez creo ver demasiado enojado a Gordon, esta vez trae un cuchillo en la mano, bastante decidido para usarlo sin importar si alguien salga herido, afortunadamente mis hermanos ya van muy lejos, Gordon ya no los podrá alcanzar, lamentablemente no corro con la misma suerte, ya que estoy a unos cuantos metros de él, al momento de verme, de un segundo a otro, Gordon tiro el cuchillo en dirección a mi cabeza, por auto reflejo logre agacharme, me quede pasmado por lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el cuchillo, Gordon sigue aun furioso, lo único que logro hacer es levantarme y salir huyendo del bazar.

Al abrir la puerta de mi hogar, vi a mis hermanos sentados en el suelo, comiendo un poco de lo que lograron agarrar, esta vez por lo visto tomaron mucha comida, ya veo porque Gordon iba tan furioso

-Toma un pedazo de fruta – Dijo Jeff sosteniéndola en su mano, sin replica la tome, le di una mordida, y me senté junto a ellos.

-Tengo Miedo- Dijo Sonia con una voz quebradiza

- ¿que te pasa? – le conteste inmediatamente

-Es que … - Empieza a tartamudear, sin terminar su oración

-Tenemos miedo –Grito David- de que uno de ustedes quede seleccionado para ir a Los Juegos Mañana, ¿y si quedan seleccionado dos de ustedes? Que será de..

-No piensen en eso – Le conteste- No pasara nada, no se preocupen, les aseguro que ninguno de nosotros ira a los Juegos, El nombre de Jeff entro solo 4 veces, El De Cynthia solo 3 veces, y es el primer año de Jacob y Sonia, No se preocupen, hay cientos de niños en el distrito 4, y la mitad de estos, su nombre ya esta mas de 30 veces en la tómbola, debido a las teselas, así que no quiero que sigan pensando en eso –hubo un pequeño silencio, pero al parecer se tranquilizaron- Bueno, apúrense, hay que ir al puerto para ver que tarea nos asignaran este día –Jeff, Cinthya, Jacob y Sonia obedecen, y nos largamos rumbo al puerto.

Al llegar, los agentes de la paz nos esperan para poder asignarnos a nosotros y a las demás personas sus tareas del día, esta vez a mi toco subirme al bote, y recoger todas las redes que se pusieron el día de ayer, para poder ver la productividad que tenemos y poner unas nuevas, para que estén listas el día de mañana.

Este día fue muy duro, el sol estuvo a todo lo que daba, todavía siento sus rayos quemándome la piel, cada vez siento que mi piel va tomando un tono bronceado, en fin, busque a mis hermanos y nos dirigimos nuevamente a nuestro hogar, durante el camino, casi no hubo mucho intercambio de palabras entre nosotros, supongo que todos venimos muy cansados, ni yo tengo muchas ganas de hablar con alguien en estos momentos. Al llegar por fin a nuestro hogar, todo mundo agarro un poco de comida, logramos comer a gusto, nos cambiamos, y seguidamente todos nos acostamos a dormir, teniendo presente que el día de mañana seria un día muy preocupante para todos nosotros.

Esta mañana logro sentir un poco mas de frio que el día de ayer, este día me eh levantado un poco mas temprano de lo normal, no eh podido dormir toda la noche, siento un temor tan grande en mi cuerpo que me hace pensar si estoy temblando por el frio o por los nervios, en fin, solo me pongo mi short habitual y salgo corriendo rumbo a la playa, donde pienso lograr distraerme un poco y tratar de sacar de mi mente todas esas posibilidades que abundan en ella el día de hoy.

Al terminar de realizar mi rutina diaria de ejercicios, logro apreciar el amanecer, pienso que tal vez sea esta la última vez que logre admirar su gran belleza natural que posee este mar, creo que llego el momento de regresar a mi casa, nose como hayan amanecido mis hermanos, espero y no estén muy preocupados o demasiados inquietos para controlarlos, supongo que los tendré que tranquilizar y decirles que todo estará genial, aunque sé que existe la posibilidad de que todo vaya mal.

Al acercarme a mi casa, logro ver en el cielo, un humo negro y abundante, que me hace pensar quien podría estar creando todo esto, pero al acercarme cada vez más, sentía como mi corazón se iba acelerando poco a poco, empezaba a percibir como mi piel se ponía cada vez más blanca y como mi respiración se aceleraba hasta el punto donde las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, porque ya logre ver quien provocaba todo este humo, ya lo vi, y no logro poder evitar llorar y gritar con toda mi alma, porque es ese pequeño cuarto, ese pequeño cuarto al que yo llamaba mi hogar, es ese pequeño cuarto el que se está incendiando, con mis hermanos dentro, tropiezo y caigo al suelo, llorando con ese sentimiento tan terrible que uno puede tener, y es allí cuando lo veo, junto unos agente de la paz, el está riendo y disfrutando todo esto, es Gordon, quien está disfrutando carcajeándose por todo esto, yo sé que el ah provocado esta desgracia, "me las pagara", solo pienso, él se aleja lentamente, yo reacciono, lo primero que hago es maldecirlo, pero lo importante ahora es salvar a mis hermanos, grite a todo mundo, pedí ayuda a los demás, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero todo ya era demasiado tarde, mis hermanos ya avían muerto.

Me sentía fatal, no quería hablar con nadie, nadie me podía soportar, tantos lamentos, tantos lloriqueos salían de mi por instinto propio, algunos agentes me tomaron y me llevaron hasta la plaza, donde erigirían a los nuevos tributos que llevarían a los juegos, me sentía fatal, me registraron y me colocaron en una fila con personas de mi edad, todos perfectamente alineados, no lograba escuchar nada de lo que decían en el escenario, sentía algo dentro de mi que me estaba matando, y enserio dolía, yo no quería estar allí parado, yo debí haber muerto, no mis hermano, ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué?, logre observar como subió una niña y poco después un muchacho al escenario, pero eso no me importaba, cada vez sentía como moría poco a poco, como me estaba destruyendo y no lograría más estar en este mundo, yo no merecía vivir, todo dentro de mi se partía en dos, solo hubo algo que logre decir, solo fueron cuatro palabras que logre gritar con todas las fuerzas que tuve:

-Me ofrezco como tributo


End file.
